Prediksi
by Domisaurus
Summary: Agar dia hanya akan memikirkan tentang aku.


**Title:** Prediksi

**Disclaimer:** Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita

**Warning:** Slight shonen-ai, absurd, OOC (keanya), klise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku dijatuhkan cukup keras, hingga tubuhku menghantam boks-boks kosong yang ditumpuk di bagian belakang bangunan sebuah pertokoan, tepatnya di dalam gang sempit dan remang di salah satu bagian Ikebukuro. Di hadapanku, berdiri seekor monster. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku, hingga rasanya aku seperti bercermin, karena refleksiku terlihat samar-samar di balik kacamata itu. Aku hanya menyeringai, agak panik sebenarnya. Tapi setiap keinginan perlu pengorbanan, dan sepertinya inilah yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat yang kuinginkan.

Tangannya yang besar itu mulai menjamah leherku untuk kemudian mencengkeramnya. Meskipun tidak sampai menyesakkan napas, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasakan ancaman. Kemudian terdengar suaranya bicara padaku, dengan nada yang terdengar seperti geraman binatang.

"Kena." Ujarnya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Lama sekali aku ingin menyudutkanmu seperti ini," tambahnya, dengan rokok yang masih menyala terselip diantara bibir.

"Jangan salah, aku ini mengalah padamu, tahu," sahutku. Menatapnya dengan pandangan melecehkan seperti biasa.

Kunaikkan tanganku, seolah membantu tangannya agar bisa mencekikku lebih mudah. Mataku masih menatap matanya, tak napas panjang, sebelum melontarkan satu kalimat permintaan padanya.

"Bunuh aku, Shizu-chan."

Ia terbelalak, seolah tak percaya pendengarannya. Aku, Izaya Orihara, mengajukan diriku sendiri untuk dibunuh oleh Shizuo Heiwajima, musuhku.

Aku benci dia. Benci benci benci benci benci benci. Sangat membencinya. Dia tak pernah bisa kuperkirakan. Apapun yang kuperbuat, sebagaimana pun kukerahkan akalku untuk memahaminya, aku tidak akan mengerti pola pikirnya. Ibarat pion catur, dia itu kuda.

Bisa bergerak kemana pun dia suka. Tak bisa diterka lewat mana ia akan mengambil langkah. Begitu tersadar, ia sudah mendesak pion lain.

Rasanya aku ingin tertawa disitu, saat itu juga. Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang lucu, tapi karena aku merasa sedikit lagi, salah satu tujuan terbesarku di Ikebukuro ini akan tercapai. Beberapa detik lagi.

Shizuo Heiwajima akan menjadi makhluk yang dapat terprediksi olehku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Terobsesi ya, kau itu," cetus Namie-san pada suatu sore, yang jelas ditujukan untukku yang sedang bermain-main dengan pion catur, shogi dan go yang kuletakkan di atas satu papan sekaligus, itu memang kebiasaanku. Aku mendongak ke atas, lantai dua tempat ia terlihat sedang menyusun dokumen._

"_Apa maksudmu, Namie Yagiri-san~?" sahutku dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. Ia kemudian terdengar seperti melangkah turun, sambil membawa beberapa map, melirik padaku dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa._

"_Kau. Terhadap Heiwajima."_

_Aku diam sejenak. Baiklah, suatu pernyataan yang agak mengusikku. Agak._

"_Bisa jelaskan, Namie-san? Aku tidak mengerti~~" balasku lagi. Wanita itu tak merespon sejenak, seolah sedang memikirkan penjelasan yang cocok untuk pertanyaanku, sampai kemudian ia berkata lagi._

"_Kau tanpa sadar memikirkan dia lebih banyak dari yang kau kira. Ia mendapat perhatianmu lebih dari takaran yang sepantasnya kau berikan pada seorang musuh."_

_Entah mengapa, aku merasa pernyataan itu sedikit telak mengusik harga diriku. Yah, dia bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu, sebenarnya. Simon juga sempat mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi kalau cuma satu orang yang bilang, aku tak akan menghiraukannya. Berarti itu hanya pendapat pribadinya saja, bukan?_

_Tapi sekarang sekretarisku sendiri yang bilang. Jadi sudah dua._

"_Shizu-chan itu menarik, Namie-san. Dari semua makhluk di Ikebukuro yang mudah kukendalikan, hanya dia yang terlalu sulit, bahkan setelah mencoba bertahun-tahun sejak pertama aku mengenalnya, dia selalu melakukan hal di luar prediksiku. Padahal ia mampu membaui apa yang hendak kulakukan. Haha, seperti anjing saja dia," kataku sambil menghenyakkan tubuh di sofa._

"_Aku ingin bisa mengendalikannya, aku ingin ia bergantung padaku, seperti orang-orang. Melakukan apa yang kumau, menjadi pemeran dalam skenarioku."_

_Wanita berambut panjang itu masih memandangku dengan datar._

"_Aku ingin melihat semua darinya, sebab hanya dengan itulah aku bisa memahaminya secara utuh dan menjebaknya masuk dalam permainanku, tapi ternyata selalu hanya sisi pemarahnya saja yang kulihat, dan kalau boleh jujur, kadang aku gerah juga dengan kenyataan itu."_

_Memang demikian. Aku tidak bohong kali ini. Shizu-chan adalah sesuatu yang bukan manusia. Aku sudah memiliki ketertarikan padanya sejak melihat dia pada upacara penerimaan anak baru saat hari pertamaku di SMU Raira. Kemudian Shinra memperkenalkannya padaku, tapi tak sesuai dugaan ataupun harapanku, aku bisa merasa kalau ia sudah jengah padaku sejak hari itu. Ketika aku belum menunjukkan sedikit pun 'kemampuan'ku._

_Padahal aku ingin menguasai manusia, dan alangkah senangnya kalau semua orang bisa kukendalikan demi kesenanganku. Tapi tidak, Shizu-chan bukan manusia. Dia itu monster. Aku meyakinkan diriku mengenai itu, membuatku selalu berpikir bagaimana menyeretnya masuk dan mengalahkannya dalam permainan yang sebenarnya cuma disadari olehku ini._

_Meskipun begitu, aku sedikit mengetahui kalau ia masih punya sisi manusiawi dalam dirinya. Sepanjang yang kutahu, meskipun ia punya sifat destruktif yang sukar dikendalikan, Shizu-chan tidak pernah sekalipun membunuh orang. Selalu cuma menghajar atau melumpuhkan mereka hingga tak berkutik._

_Aku sendiri terkadang bingung, karena bukan aku yang berhasil mempengaruhi dia, justru sebaliknya. Pada akhirnya selalu aku yang jadinya memikirkan Shizu-chan, bahkan mulai terasa kalau aku seperti memikirkannya nyaris dua puluh empat jam. Oh, ini sungguh tak adil. Sepantasnya ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Atau bagusnya lebih parah. Aku ingin setidaknya sosokku juga menghantuinya. Agar ia juga terobsesi padaku seperti yang lain, bergantung padaku. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

_Lalu aku terpikir suatu cara. Agak ekstrim sebenarnya, tapi bisa jadi efektif dan reaksinya mungkin lebih dari dugaan. _

_Aku akan memintanya untuk membunuhku. Benar sekali._

_Bukankah ini namanya inovasi? Itu akan menjadi pilihan sulit dalam hidupnya, yang dengan bangga bisa kupatenkan sebagai ideku. Sudah kubayangkan wajahnya yang akan menatapku penuh ragu. Tidak dilenyapkan,pasti akan terus menganggu, tapi kalau dilenyapkan, hati Shizu-chan yang masih punya esensi manusia itu akan terus dihantui rasa bersalah._

_Terus dibayangi oleh perasaan berdosa, lalu sosokku akan memenuhi pikirannya, memori tentangku akan terus menguasai batinnya, sebab siapapun akan menjadi rapuh ketika ia merasa bersalah pada seseorang, dan kelemahan itu akan membuat mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk menebus dosa. Lalu pada akhirnya-_

_-Shizu-chan hanya akan memikirkan tentang aku. _

_Hanya aku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bola mata coklat dibalik _sunglass_ itu masih menatapku lekat. Tangannya yang semula hanya menggenggam kerah jaketku sekarang mulai merambat ke leherku, bagai menggoda. Jemarinya yang panjang dan kokoh itu kemudian menelusuri rahangku.

Lekaslah! Bahkan kala aku memberimu kesempatan sebagus ini, kau malah buang-buang waktu ,Shizu-chan!

Bunuh aku, buat aku sekarat lalu kau akan merasa berdosa, kau akan merasa bersalah padaku, kau ingin menebus tapi tak bisa kalau aku mati. Kemudian, kemudian, habiskan sisa hidupmu bersama rasa bersalah, kau akan terus memikirkan aku. Tidak akan kubiarkan cuma aku yang memikirkanmu Shizu-chan, itu tidak adil!

Kurasakan cengkeraman itu perlahan mengencang. Kupejamkan mata, sudah siap dengan risikonya, namun ternyata, alih-alih menyambut maut, aku malah merasakan sesuatu yang lembut beradu dengan…bibirku. Rasanya pun seperti tembakau.

Apa? Apa yang telah dilakukannya?

"Jangan coba-coba memberi perintah padaku, kutu brengsek. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau memang sedang ingin, bukan karena permintaanmu seperti ini," geramnya.

Salah. Lagi-lagi semua perhitunganku meleset. Seharusnya tidak begini. Bukan hasil yang kuinginkan sama sekali. Selain itu…apa maksud tindakannya barusan?

Genggamannya lalu melepaskanku, sebelum akhirnya ia melirikku yang masih terbengong sedikit, lalu beranjak pergi seraya menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti umpatan. Ketika aku tersadar, ia sudah semakin jauh.

"Tunggu! Hei, Shizu-chan!" aku berlari pontang-panting mengejarnya berusaha menyamai langkahnya yang panjang dan cepat, menyusuri gang yang remang itu. Ah, selalu saja begini.

Pada akhirnya, hanya aku yang memikirkan dia. Selalu, hanya aku. Dia yang membuatku merasa tak karuan. Ini tidak bisa kuterima! Seharusnya aku yang menang! Aku sudah membuat rencana, aku telah memprediksi segalanya! Aku-

Aku benci Shizu-chan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** ….gitu deh (apanya?) Tentang Shizuo gak pernah bunuh orang itu cuma sotoy aja btw, seingetku sih emang gak pernah ditunjukkin dia pernah bunuh orang atau nggak abis keanya di Durarara! Gak pernah ada kalimat "Mati-karena-Shizuo" deh (kalo Izaya 'kan pernah jorogin orang secara gak langsung ya) Ermmm yaaah segala jenis review, caci maki atau timpukan diterima. Sama ini genrenya apa ya? General aja deh, general. *duagh*


End file.
